moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Reroller's/Transfer's Guide To Moon Guard
(Guide originally written by Everlong in 2007. Some information is out of date.) Greetings, prospective Moon Guardians. Moon Guard is, for lack of a better term, one of the bastions of roleplay in World of Warcraft. Roleplayers from all over World of Warcraft continue to move to Moon Guard, helping it maintain the RP-central status that it advertises. I'm looking to transfer my character here, how can I be sure MG is worth $25? :This best way is to learn this for yourself. Take some time to roll an alt and give the server a trial run. Talk to people, RP a little, hang around the realm forums for a time. If you've still got questions, look through this thread, you may find the answers you're looking for, and if not, feel free to ask. There are many people willing to answer them for you. How is the Horde/Alliance community? :I'm putting them both together, because the answer is the same for both sides. People are mostly friendly and helpful. RP is abundant no matter where you roll. Raid progress is similar on both sides of the fence. The economy is, unfortunately, fairly weak on both sides as well. The AH is not always reliable, and it may take a little more effort here than in other places to make your way financially. Things are often sold for much, much more than they're worth which makes it difficult to purchase what you need. Alternatively, if you find an item in high demand, you can make a good deal of money when undercutting prices. Does this mean that I have to be an RPer in order to come here? :No, not at all. Moon Guard offers a generally mature environment for players who are tired of the lolwutters that have infested most of the other servers. We don't demand that everyone on the server roleplays, we simply ask that you remain respectful of our playstyle, as we will respect yours. Do Roleplay realms have any special rules? Courtesy of Halfabee. :Yes, Roleplay realms have a special policy in addition to the policies on Normal and PVP realms. You can review the policy here. :The policy prohibits players from harassing roleplayers for roleplaying; interrupting roleplaying events; being out-of-character in /say, /yell, or /party; and, most important of all, having a name that is non-medieval or non-fantasy. What does that mean by "Non-Medieval" or "Non-Fantasy" names? Courtesy of Halfabee. :Blizzard gives the examples of "Slipnslide," "Robotman," and "Technotron." Names that make reference to real world things that don't exist in Azeroth, particularly Internet slang, are non-medieval/non-fantasy. Joke names tend to fall under this category, too (no matter how funny it is). :The best thing to ask yourself is "would the average race your character is parents name their child your character's name is?" If no, then you might want to change it. You can also ask others what they think of the name. :Keep in mind that this rule also applies to guild names. Why is a name important? Courtesy of Halfabee. :While not all roleplayers feel this way, some roleplayers believe that non-medieval/non-fantasy names break roleplay immersion, and they are backed by the policy issued by Blizzard which you agree to when playing on a roleplay realm. While you may get away with "Chuknoras" for a while, someone could report it, and the GM could decide to change your character's name. The character I wish to transfer has an unacceptable name. Oh doom! What do I do? Courtesy of Halfabee. :Well, before you transfer, make a level one character with the name of the character you wish to transfer. Then, transfer the character. The character transfer will be successful, but you will be asked to change your character's name upon trying to log in as the transfered character, at which time, you can name it anything you deem acceptable. How is the battlegroup? Special thanks to Erier and Desdren for their help. :Emberstorm isn't much different than other battlegroups. Queue times aren't very long at 70 (or so I hear) and generally go very fast during the server's peak hours. Being a newer Battlegroup means that twinks and premades aren't as common past level 39, though the lower brackets are full of them. Horde wins a vast majority of the time, as usual, though it apparently evens out once you reach 70. WSG and AB are predominantly Horde wins, while the Alliance tends to fare better in Alterac Valley and Eye of the Storm. :An informative post was made on this topic on the Emberstorm forums. I suggest skimming over it, located here. ((All the information I was given on the arenas was lost when the mods hammered the last thread. If anyone wants to rewrite something for them, feel free <3)) (If such information can be found or rewritten, CONTACT ME! Berlshenk 18:15, 8 July 2008 (UTC)) How bad are the griefers? :Griefers are few. They find their way to the server from time to time, but the fact that 90% of the population here is made up of roleplayers and RP-friendly individuals, there is a lack of support for what they do. Generally, the griefer doesn't make it far out of the lowbie areas in the game, and decide instead to troll the realm forums to get their rocks off. This too, never lasts very long. How bad are the elitists? :Just as there will always be griefers, so will there always be elitists. There does seem to be a bit of an elitist attitude with some people here, but it's not at all as bad as some people may attest. A lot of elitist encounters can be attributed to the server's love for the lore of Warcraft. Lore-breaking is a problem for a lot of people here, and unfortunately it is always in the eyes of the individual exactly what constitutes a lore-breaking character. Some ideas will be supported, while others will be condemned, there is no right answer in this situation. :The only suggestion I can give to a new is to visit wowwiki and read up on the lore. While by no means a definitive source, it can be very helpful in creating a concept for your character. In the end, remember that it is your 15$ a month, and you do whatever you wish with it. If playing a lore-breaking character is enjoyable to you, then rock on. Players who don't like it don't have to play with you, and likewise, you don't need to play with them. The idea of elitism come from people trying to force their style onto other players, and as long as neither side does that, there won't be a problem. (This is unrealistic, considering that generally someone always tries to be forceful. One simply needs to be the better person and end it, rather than perpetuate it. Use your best judgement.) There are a lot of Blood Elves here. :Yeah, there are. was holding a ball the night Arthas razed Silvermoon so we weren't around. We all got so stumbling drunk and incoherent that when we came back, he assumed we were just part of his army and left. Talk about a hangover... the next day sucked ass. :Seriously, though, the server opened with TBC, so most of the original rollers were Blood Elves looking to try out the new content. A lot of us have grown attached to our mains, and for that reason, a lot of us are still here. Haha, Moon Guard is behind in raid progression. Do you need to L2P? :Nope. Raid progression is slow here for a few reasons: :*Firstly, we're still a newer server and the number of raiders available is limited. Most of the population is still below level 70, and even when they arrive there is still the process of getting attuned to be of use. Generally, players seem willing to help each other with this process, and if you can find yourself a good guild for this, you should have little trouble. :*Secondly, this is an RP-central realm. Many of the raiders here are avid roleplayers as well, and so they are not dedicated on a nightly basis to the thrall of teh purplez. Even the raiders enjoy taking nights off to attend events from time to time. See for yourself. That reminds me, I'm going to need a guild. :The best way to find the guild for you is to look in the guild thread. Auralae does a fantastic job keeping it updated so that it is a useful tool to all players, make use of it. Click here to go to it. Does all of this mean that Moon Guard has a... gulp... mature community? :You betcha. From what I've personally seen, the majority of people here are older players. I am in college myself, and I know that a lot of other players are also in this situation. We have married folks and people holding down full time jobs (occasionally more than one). We have our share of high school students, and even younger players who generally display more maturity than a lot of older people I know. As the community is strongly RP-supportive, it is more common to find players speaking in complete sentences, rather than the alternative that seems to plague other realms. How are the Realm Forums? :Entertaining. Most of the server's events can be found advertised here, as well as in character background stories, general narratives, the occasional cross-faction RP thread, drama, drama, drama, and a lot of OOC goofing around and general friendliness. The forums are usually a welcoming venue for new players to introduce themselves, and to get to know other people in an OOC (and sometimes IC) environment. :We have trolls of every variety; the I just want to have fun and be a goof troll, the I hate you all and my life sucks, so now I'm going to take it out on you troll, and even the elusive some of you are alright, but some of you are the worst thing to ever happen to the internet and everything about you should burn troll. From the trolls comes the drama, and this generally stays confined to the thread it started in and by simply avoiding said thread, you can avoid this. In game drama does occasionally leak onto the boards, but again, can be avoided by simply staying out of the thread. Often times, when drama becomes rampant, a positive and good-natured thread will rise to bring it to an end. What is the state of World PvP on the server? :World PvP is very much alive here. Every night, we have the (often times annoying) asshat raids on Tarren Mill, Crossroads, Astranaar, Sentinel Hill and etc... but on a more positive note, there are also large-scale, fun events that take place. Every few months, Halaa is the site of an RP-PvP battle organized by Athanilia and Golavar. City raids are not uncommon, and in fact, have become an underlying theme for a server-wide RP event that is quite possibly the coolest thing I've personally ever seen happen in this game. Moon Guard could stand to enjoy a little more World PvP, but what we have is nothing to be ashamed of. If you come to the server and find that you have an idea for an event like this, take the initiative and try to organize it! There are many people who would be willing to help you see it through! :Don't be shy. Alright, so I'm here now. Where's the RP? :It's everywhere, if you're looking. Downloading FlagRSP or MyRolePlay is a very, very good idea; it will allow you to create a physical description of your character that can be seen by other players using the addon. This will help you identify other RPers, and also establish yourself as an RP for others. Another issue that people seem to have trouble with is the idea that the RP is going to come find you; sometimes it does, but often times you must put yourself out there. Try speaking in character when around other roleplayers, emoting freely to let people know that you're looking for contact, walking up to other and engaging them yourself. A lot of roleplayers are shy about starting things, and that's okay, but sometimes you've got to take a deep breath and jump in. Try it, you might like it. :Also, I suggest reading through Vekkul's Guide to: Finding Roleplay. It's full of helpful suggestions. Link to Vekkul's Guide. :On the topic of roleplaying hotspots, there are a few. Horde-side; Silvermoon City is always bustling, though the type of RP one finds here may not be to their liking. The Wayfarer's Rest Inn is the site of a great deal of RP at almost all times of the day, but it's also where the vampire/catgirl/half-nerubian/godmoders gather. These are by no means the only people you'll find here, but they are present. If this bothers you, it's best to steer clear of this area... the rest of Silvermoon is generally more open. The Undercity and Brill are also very warm centers for RP. The , a group loyal to the Dark Lady and the preservation of New Lordaeron (I love that term) are often found here, and are a wonderful group of roleplayers. Recently, the pool in Thunder Bluff has become popular as well, as many people find the peaceful and low-traffic atmosphere of the city very appealing. :I'm going to ask for opinions from the Alliance concerning Alliance-side RP. I know that the Stormwind Park District is a common area to find RP, and according to Aimi (<3) the taverns in Ironforge are a good place to look as well. Check them out! Alright, this all sounds too good to be true. What's the catch? :The catch is simple: it's not all going to be handed to you. If you want to enjoy what Moon Guard has to offer, you've got to put effort forth yourself. The lowbie areas of the game are rich with lolwutters and griefers and all the bad stuff you may be trying to escape from. They rarely make it very far, and if you remain vigilante you will find them less and less as you level up. This isn't to say that you MUST level in order to have fun here. On the contrary, RP can be found anywhere, from almost anyone. Put yourself out there; download an RP addon like Flag RSP, emote as you walk around in public, perhaps even strike up a conversation yourself. You can't sit around and hope for it to come to you, sometimes you've got to take the initiative to get what you want, and sometimes you may find more than you were looking for. Put the effort in and the rewards will be worth it. What should I roll here? Courtesy of Isora. :I find a semi-good resource is the census data here. :Note, that I say Semi-good. because as with all census data it relies heavily on who is taking the sample and at what time of day they are taking it. But as a very, very general feel it alright for a snapshot of realm data. You can sort by Alliance/horde/class/race. Whatever. This ties directly into the "ZOMG heer thar b belfs!" questions. :But to directly address the "what should I roll" question? 1) Play what you want to play. Creating something that you perceive is "in need" often leads you to rerolling at level 20. 2) Play a tank or healer. No matter what, those are almost always needed for something. 3) Currently on Hordeside, alot of raiding guilds are looking for DPS casters. Mages, Warlocks, Elemental Shammies (or any shaman, really, mythical beasts that they are) Boomkin, etc etc. Alliance side guilds seem to be looking for healers more often than not, but I am not as well versed. The needs will change though as time progresses and alts level. So, again, your best bet is "roll WTF ever you want to play and stick with it." I've noticed that a lot of people have WoWWiki pages dedicated to their character. I want one! :That's right, and they're a lot of fun to make. There are several guides that have been written detailing the process of building one, so be sure to check them out if you're having problems. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=3909068057&sid=1 Courtesy of Catalique http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=4665619048&sid=1 Courtesy of Vekkul :Also, if you're having problems trying to figure out what to write, or you'd just like to view other players' profiles, there is an index located here: :http://www.wowwiki.com/Category:Moon_Guard_US_characters Everything sounds great, how do I get started? :Roll a character and have fun. Take the time to say hi on the forums, the community is always open to welcoming new people. RPers can introduce themselves here if they feel so inclined. Link